Becoming Superboy
by ashlawnpb
Summary: Jason Kent's life takes a turn when he gets his powers aged 15, but then it's turned upside down with the kidnap of his parents. He must use the friendship with a timelord to help get them back and become Superboy.
1. It feels so good to wear, but then?

_Here is the first part of my story. Please enjoy and the following parts will come soon. (They will be longer, this is to help set the scene)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I stood there in the middle of the room, staring at the wardrobe in front of me. Inside this harmless looking piece of furniture, lay the answer to the identity of one of the world's greatest heroes. That hero, is Superman, or as I prefer to call him, Dad. I took a step closer to the wardrobe and reached out to grasp the handle. As I touched the handle, a green light started to move down it as it scanned my identity. When it recognised me, the lock clicked open and I pulled the door towards me. Inside hung the suits of one of the most famous people in earth history. I pulled out one of them and felt the smooth, silky material with my hand. I had always wanted to try one on, but I had been forbidden, but now I was on my own in the house, now was my chance. I pulled my shirt and jeans off and slid the skin tight suit over my body. I fitted snugly over every curve that covered my figure. I turned to face a mirror and looked straight into it. I almost fell over in surprise. My reflection looked back at me, but it looked nothing like me, I looked like my Dad, Superman.

I heard a car pull up outside the house and my parents get out chatting to each other. Great, they were early. If I was caught, I would be in so much trouble. I rushed to my room, where I tore the cape off and the boots and stuffed them under my bed. I rushed to grab my clothes, which I had forgotten in my hast and pulled them on just as the front door opened. I checked to see if you could see the costume through my white shirt, but thankfully you couldn't.

"We're back Jason", Mum called out. Please excuse my spellings of some words, I do realise I am American, but my parents moved to England when I was younger and I have grown up to spell the British way. (Mom for my American readers).

"I'm coming", I called back. I thudded down the stairs and came face to face with my Dad at the bottom. He took one look at me and nodded. He then stretched out is hand and used two fingers to separate my shirt between two buttons. He'd seen the costume. I waited for him to explode at me, but he just dropped his hand and winked at me.

"You ready to go?" my mum said to my dad as she came back down the hall.

"Sure," he said. "You go out to the car, I just need a word with Jason a sec". He waited for mum to leave and then turned to me. "You shouldn't have gone into my wardrobe without asking."

"I know", I said. "I just wanted to feel what the suit would be like, before I got my powers."

"You'll get them soon, but for now you need to be patient. Once you get them, I will help you train them and work them out and then you will be allowed your own costume. Go and take that one off and put it on my bed for when I get back."

Just as he turned to walk out of the door, I started to shake uncontrollably. I fell to the ground as pain spread through my body, intensifying with every second I was conscious. Then, it all went black and I remember no more.


	2. The wrong time to visit a monastery

It has been 13 months to the day since the last chapter was put up, I hope to be better organised from now on. I do have three FanFics on the go, this being one of them. Don't forget to check out my others! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>I sat there in a state of body that I had never felt before. It wasn't a state I wanted to be in. I felt as though I was being weighed down to the sofa by a large anvil sitting on my chest. I felt strength coursing through my veins, but my body did not want to respond. I saw a light in front of me and headed towards it. I knew I was alive, I knew this couldn't be death. I came out into the light and I found myself opening my eyes.<p>

"Clarke, he's waking up!" Mum called.

Dad came into the room at top speed; well-being Superman means that top speed is faster than any sports car on the planet.

"Jason, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel so strange," I replied as I tried to sit up on the sofa.

"You need to lie down, I don't know the extent of the changes on your body," dad said as he pushed me back down into my seat.

Being half human and half Kryptonian, dad wasn't fully aware of how my body was going to react with the presence of our powers. He had said that he didn't fully explore his powers till he was my age, so that was when he thought my powers would develop. How right he was.

"I want to get up though, I feel so strong and much better than I ever had before."

"Honey, you need to take it easy, your body has just gone through a lot of changes and we don't know the extent of the change on you and how long till you are at full health."

"There is one thing we could try," Dad said. He got up and went rover to the window. He pulled back the curtains all the way, so they opened up the room to the full glare of the sun light. The beam of light hit my body and instantly I felt a surge of energy and my body healing right up.

Within a minute or two, I felt totally healthy and pulled myself up and sat properly on the sofa. Dad came to sit down beside me and mum slid off of the arm of the sofa onto one of the cushions. They both put their arms around me and we had a family hug.

"My son, the Superhero," mum said with glee. "I'll never get tired of saying that."

"Well now I have to get you trained up," Dad said. "I never thought I would see the day."

As we sat there sharing the moment, it was suddenly broken by the sound of a large wheezing noise coming out of nowhere. A light appeared in mid-air flashing on and off at a quick pace, matching the wheezing noise which had now started. The faint site of a large box started to appear in the air connected to the light. It kept fazing in and out of reality, before with one final wheeze and flash of the light, it came to a standstill.

Dad jumped up and stood in front of me and mum spreading his arms over us in a protective stance. Nothing seemed to be going on, the box stood there in all its blueness staring down at us. I read what was above the door, 'Police Public Call Box'. What was a 'Police Public Call Box' and what was it doing in our living room.

The door opened inwards to reveal a man in a long brown coat with his back to us. He was talking to someone inside.

"You're going to love this place, three thousand years ago from your time there was a large monastery built on this site and the monks weren't exactly human. They were..." He cut off as he turned around and came face to face with dad.

"They were what? Doctor?" a female voice said from inside.

"Um Martha, I think I might have got the date wrong."

"Why do you think that?" the Martha asked as she came up behind the Doctor. "Oh," she said when she caught sight of dad.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Dad asked the guy standing in the box.

"Sorry, yes, I am the Doctor and this is Dr Martha Jones and about your living room, I was aiming for a little further in the past."

"We're not going to hurt you, we come in peace!" Martha said. The Doctor turned around and gave her a questioning look, to which she shrugged her shoulders and nodded back towards my dad.

"Yes as Martha said we come in peace, we are but humble time travellers."  
>Dad's arms relaxed and his stance became less defensive.<p>

"I am really sorry, I don't know why my TARDIS brought us here, I think she is feeling a bit tired."

"How can a ship feel tired?" I asked.

"Because it is alive, the TARDIS is living machinery grown from an egg over 500 years to become the ship you see now."

"Why does it look like that?"

"Is this 20 questions? It looks like that because it is designed to in the first Nano second of materialising, analyse its surroundings, calculate the best disguise and then it becomes a Police Box. It's Chameleon Circuit broke and in haven't had the heart to fix it."

A loud beeping noise suddenly interrupted the conversation. The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a thin cylindrical object with a blue flashing light on the top.

"Oh that's not good, that's not good at all," he said in shock.


	3. Suited and booted

"Where are you going?" I asked the Doctor.

"Into the future, but the coordinates are not entirely clear, it is though dimensional changes are taking place and interrupting the TARDIS's Helmic Regulator. I can't get a totally fixed point."

"How do you know you're going to the right place then?"

"Believe me, the TARDIS knows what it is doing and with Martha's help, we can get there. Don't worry, I wouldn't say this was good bye, more of a see you soon moment."

"You mean we are going to see each other again? That will be brilliant!"

"Yes we will be seeing each other again, but I think under very different circumstances. Until then, I have a present for you. I didn't think anything of it when I was first given it, but now I understand why and how it will be useful to you." He handed over a brown paper package tied up with string, to my welcoming arms. "Wait till we have gone to open it, I want to a bit surprised when we next meet, I have only been told what it is and not what it looks like."

"It was good meeting with you and I hope to see you soon, all being well," Martha said coming up to me. She gave me a quick hug and then proceeded to go back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor shook my dad's hand and gave my mum a hug. After doing this he followed Martha into TARDIS and closed the door. The same wheezing noise as before started up and the light began to flash on the top. The TARDIS began to fade in and out of reality and soon, our living room was blue box free. I moved the package around in my hands, trying to guess what was inside. A thought then came into my head; I have x-ray vision, why not use that? I focused my vision on the package and let my eyes read the electromagnetic frequency. That was odd, I couldn't see through.

"Lead lined," my dad said, as though he had read my thoughts. "

I tried too, but there seems to be a thin layer of lead in there blocking us from seeing through."

"Should I open it?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't think there is any need for worry, Kryptonite isn't squishy like that package is."

With the reassurance from my dad that there was unlikely to be any danger present, I sat down on the sofa and proceeded to untie the string. Once that was done, I slowly pulled back the paper to reveal the contents inside. When I saw what was there, I gave out a little gasp. Inside, neatly folded was my own super suit. It was a different design to my dad's, but I didn't care, it was mine and no one else's. A note sat on top of the suit. I picked it up and read it, it said;

_"To the reader of this note,_  
><em>You must be the child of my son Kal-El. My name is Jor-El and I am your grandfather, you may know about me you might not. A gentleman, by the name of the Doctor has informed me of your existence and has suggested I send you this as I understand my research is correct and our planet is soon to be destroyed. I wish you good health and prosperity on whatever planet you may be living on.<em>

_Jor-El"_

On the back of the note was a list of instructions for the suit, these were written in different hand writing.

_"My grandson, as you have now read your grandfather's note it is time for me to introduce myself as your grandmother. As you are aware, a gentleman called the Doctor has asked us to send you this suit. He has left us to design it and come up with the specifications. This is how to use the suit._

_The suit is lead lined with a special weave which helps to protect you from bullets and other weaponry attacks. There is a limit to how protective it can be, so be careful. The costume's material is designed to fit to any body shape, so should last you right into adulthood. It also amplifies the yellow sunlight, so increasing your strength and power and rate of healing. Folded into the suit, there is a small cuboid box. This was a special design of the Doctor's and he asked that it be included. By using science from his planet, the box is bigger on the inside allowing for the storage of multiple costumes, which we have included. It is designed so that the first person to touch it after its first sealing, will be the one it opened for and only that person, make sure that is you. We are not sure of the exact science, but the Doctor calls it Isomorphic locking. Use the suit wisely and treat your powers with care. There are a few hidden extras, but we want you to discover them on your own._  
><em>Do us proud grandson.<em>

_Grandma Lora"_

I finished reading the note and placed it down next to me. I proceeded. Then to unfold the costume to find the box hidden within. I lifted it up to get a closer look. As I did so, a blue pulsating light emitted from the box. A voice then sounded from a hidden speaker.

"Recognised, Jason Kent, Superboy!"

Superboy, I liked that, there couldn't be two Supermans, so one Superman and one Superboy worked. I took the lid off of the box and looked inside. The outside box couldn't have been more than 40x20x10 cm. Inside a light had turned on illuminating the contents. There was across the length of the inside a bar on which there sat 10 hangers and attached to 9 of them were spare costumes, each exactly the same as the one on my lap. As a test I reached inside and plucked one of the hangers off of the bar. Pulling it out, I sat there in glee at the gift I had been given. Putting the costume back, I turned my attention to the one already out.

I put the box down and replaced its lid before I finished unfolding the suit to reveal a pair of red boots (my size UK 14). Putting them on the floor, I held the main costume out I front of me. The main colour of the suit was a darker, navy blue than my dad's, with a slight rubbery texture to it. Unlike my dad's costume, I didn't have the red underpants, but I still had a gold coloured belt that was in the same design as Dad's. On the chest area sat the Superman logo. It was a rubber textured piece, slightly raised up from the rest of the suit. I didn't have a cape, but instead, because I don't wear glasses, there was a mask. It was slightly odd looming, in that it was designed so that my hair was not covered and my mouth also wasn't covered. The nearest example I can give is Batman's mask, but of course his covers his hair. The mask was separate to the costume, but when put in place, melted in to become part of it, then when I wanted to remove it, it unmelted and came off with ease. I needed to try it on, I was so excited.

I gathered everything up, told my parents what I was going to do and then disappeared up to my room. I undid my shirt buttons to reveal my dad's costume underneath. I had forgotten about that one now I had my own. He had told me before the doctor had gone, I could keep it as he had many and never wore all of them. I took it off and folded it neatly and hid it under the bed with all the other bits I had taken off earlier. I didn't want my friends finding it if they came round. I pulled the new costume on and stood in front of my mirror. I looked good. I hadn't noticed my new body until now, I had never been this muscly before, it felt good. I immediately felt my strength increase because of the sunlight booster built in. I wished I could wear this every day and no one would notice. In an instance, the suit morphed into the clothes that I was wearing previously. Cool, one of the hidden features. I thought again about some different clothes. As before, the suit morphed into what I had in my mind's eye. Now I could wear it anytime and nobody would know. I was going to have fun with this.


	4. Visually different, but still the same

Sorry it has been a while, school has been in the way, but here it is, Chapter 4. Chapter 5 hopefully on its way.

* * *

><p>At school next day, I was as excited as I had been when the Doctor left me the new costume. All my friends and teachers noticed my new enthusiasm and some got a bit irritated because I interrupted the lesson a few times. I noticed a few times that when I did get a little excited, my clothes would alter slightly. I decided to wear one in the guise of my uniform and occasionally things would slightly change like the pattern on my tie, or the colours of the school logo. Thankfully no one had noticed any of the strange things and the day went on as normal.<p>

I kept thinking about the Doctor and his visit to our house, even if it was a mistaken landing. I couldn't help but wonder why, if it was a mistake, did he have the package on him and how did it fit into his pocket? My wonder was soon forgotten as I continued to enjoy my new 'toy'.

As we were moving off to our next lesson, I discovered another of the feature that had been given to the costume. I was walking along the corridor, when a younger student came up to me and started to address me as one of the teachers. I must have looked really confused, because he gave me a really strange look and walked off. I rounded a corner and came into a view of a mirror. Staring back at me wasn't my reflection. I was the teacher that the student was talking about. Suddenly my image shuddered and I was standing as myself once more. I had an image mirror device, fantastic! So many pranks could be played, I really wanted to talk to one of my friends about this, but I had been sworn to secrecy about my powers. It was so frustrating, the great things I could do and no one was allowed to know what they were.

A sudden thought came into my head, surely someone just saw me change, there were several people in the corridor. I looked around, double checking to see if anyone was staring. There was no one, how was that possible, someone must have seen something? My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. There was a text message waiting for me.

'Hello there Jason, how are you doing? I thought it about time to introduce myself as we will be getting to know each other quite well. I am your costume. I was built as an organic suit which responds to your emotions, thoughts and spoken commands. In answer to your question, the image mirror is a perception filter which makes others around you see you differently and not how you actually are. There is no physical change, it is all done in the mind. People didn't see you change, because the perception filter stops them from noticing you. Effectively, you become invisible for a moment and then people just believe that you have always been standing there and nothing out of the ordinary is happening. I hope that clears up any confusion and we speak soon.'

"Did that actually happen?" I asked out loud.

My phone buzzed again. 'Yes', it said on the screen.

Wow, a talking costume, this was fantastic. The bell sounded and I remembered I was on my way to class. I rounded the final corner and came to my PSHE (Personal Social Health Education) room. This class was one of my favourite because we never really did anything and what we did do was have a fun jovial class conversation about the topic we were supposed to be studying. Most of our time, we just watched films and had a good laugh with our teacher.

School was soon over and I was back on my way home with my friend Wally. Wally to had moved over to the UK from America when his dad had got a job at a large chemical company, where he was one of the top researchers. We were chatting about how our days had been and what we were going to do at my house. We settled on the idea of going on the X-box and playing a few games online.

We soon arrived home and dropped our stuff by the door, before heading into the kitchen to grab a couple of drinks and a bite to eat. Mum didn't like food to be taken into the living room, so we finished up and then headed through to get onto the X-box.

We played several games together, continuing for a couple of hours before Wally said he needed to go home. Then that was when my life was going to be turned upside down and nothing was ever going to be the same again.


	5. Crashing through time

A little short, but it sets the scene for the next chapter

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going then?" Donna said as she rounded the console to come face to face with the Doctor.<p>

"Well, I thought I would take you to the Planet Skuron, they have the most wonderful views over their mountains when the sun sets and they make a mean Skancon."

"Skancon?"

"I never know what's in it, but it really does taste fantastic."

The Doctor walked over to a lever and pulled it down. Suddenly the TARDIS spun out of control, throwing the Doctor and Donna to the ground. It made a strange wheezing noise as it struggled to maintain control. The Doctor crawled along the floor and had to climb the console to reach the various controls. He started to press, flick, pull and yank at several of them to try and bring the TARDIS back to a steady flight. Next thing they knew it landed with an almighty thud, slamming them back down into the floor, causing them to be very bruised.

"What happened?" Donna gasped as she sat up running the back of her head.

"Something took control of the TARDIS, it changed our flight path and we have done a bit of damage along the way."

The Doctor was staring at the monitor as it showed him what had happened. They watched as scenes flooded the screen, the Doctor studying each one carefully to assess the damage. One particular one caught his eye. It was of a teenage boy, no more than 16 standing in a laboratory, surrounded by chemicals stacked in sealed flasks around the room. There was a bright flash and the next thing; the flasks had all blown open, spraying chemicals all over the room and the boy, while a bolt of lightning bounced off of them causing a wonderful, yet deadly light show. The Doctor tuned in the scanner to detect the boy's life signs and what came up startled him. The teenager's body had changed. It had been chemically altered, changing his metabolism and the speed at which his molecules vibrated. He had also lost all the excess fat while the supercharged chemicals had built up his strength. The Doctor rewound the footage to the bright flash and enhanced the image. And there it was plain and clear, the TARDIS. He had just created the superhero Flash, so that had been how it was done. Ah!

"Who is that?" Donna asked.

"You will find out in due course, I mustn't say anything, you know wibely wobbly, timey whimey."

The Doctor reset the TARDIS controls and started up the engines again. He carefully monitored the flight plan and safely brought her down somewhere he had been before.

"Come on, we have to go and talk to an old friend of mine. We've just popped ahead a few months."

With that he grabbed his brown coat, flung it on and strode down the ramp and out of the door, Donna following close behind him.


	6. What he has become

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>We sat on the sofa in the living room playing on the X-Box as we talked about our day and what we had been up to. Suddenly a large wind rushed through the room and a familiar noise filled the room, only yesterday had that noise rung through the house. The TARDIS began to materialise in the centre of the room, Wally looking on with a mix of wonder and horror as it did so. It finally stood in front of us in all its glory, the beautiful blue box with its faint hum.<p>

The door flew open and the Doctor stood in front of me staring out into the room and surveying its contents. He looked over at Wally and suddenly jumped into action. He rushed passed me, without registering I was there and grabbed Wally by the shoulders. Staring into his eyes, the Doctor seemed to go into a trance, as though he was reading Wally's mind.

He stepped back after a few moments and brought out his Sonic Screwdriver level with Wally's forehead. The blue light flashed on and the high pitched whirring noise started. He moved the screwdriver up and down scanning the whole of Wally, his face concentrating, searching for what ever he could.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" A female voice said coming out of the TARDIS. I didn't recognise it and it didn't sound like Martha. I turned and found a lady with red hair standing in the door way.

"Donna shush, I am trying to find the reason we have to be here, but this boy's mind is hard to read, as though it is purposely being blocked."

"Um, hi," I said to Donna.

"Yeah hi, sorry Doctor where are we?"

"Donna!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Right shush I got it, sorry." She turned to me. "Ok you will have to do, where are we and who are you?"

"My name is Jason and you are in my house and that person the Doctor is examining is my friend Wally."

"Yes, but where are we, what planet are we on?"

"Oh, you are on Earth, in London," I said getting what she meant.

"And the year if you would?"

"2012", I replied giving her the information she wanted.

"So 4 years into my future, at least the world is still here. Doctor, are you,done yet?"

"Just about, done. There, that should do it," the Doctor said as he switched off his Screwdriver and pocketed it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Wally asked.

"Wally the Doctor is a friend of mine." Turning to the Doctor I said, "he is right, what do you want with him?"

"A few weeks ago, Wally here had an accident at a laboratory didn't you?"

"Yeah it was weird, I was at my cousins work as my work experience place, when suddenly all the chemical flasks shattered, spraying me with chemicals. And then, to top it off, a large bolt of electricity came down and lit up the whole room, it hurt like mad. When I woke up, I felt different, almost perfect and I seem to run really fast, almost like a flash. What happened to me?"

"Well, we might have had something to do with that," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Come with me," the Doctor replied as he headed back into the TARDIS.

"You want me to go into that small box, what are you going to do to me in there?"

"Trust me, you'll understand when you see inside."

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS Donna following closely behind him. Wally hesitated outside while I looked at him.

"Go on then, they won't bite," I said, trying to persuade him to go in.

"Have you been in there before?"

"No, but I have a feeling you will be surprised how big it actually is."

He edged closer to the door and pushed it open and walked in slowly with me close behind.


	7. The Ransom

Chapter 7 is here, chapter 8 on its way soon

* * *

><p>It was a magnificent sight that beheld us as we walked through the door of the TARDIS. An orangeyellow glow illuminated the walls and it felt like the light was pulsating like a heartbeat. There was a gentle hum emitting thought the room, giving us reassurance and hope, strange things to be coming from a machine.

"Yes, this is the TARDIS and yes, it is bigger on the inside," the Doctor called out as we entered. He was running around a central column which had panels of switches, levers and other weird looking things strewn all over it.

"Come over to the screen," he said as he swung it around to face him.

We walked over and looked at what he was showing us. It was almost like a CCTV piece and the main person being looked at was...

"That's me!" Wally said. "That's when I had my accident, why are you showing us that?"

"Because this is the CCTV footage from the TARDIS, this is when we took a bit of a bumpy ride and came crashing through the time stream in that lab, causing the accident which gave you those abilities."

Suddenly the screen started to go a bit weird with static starting to show on it. The Doctor gave it a good hit or two, but it remained on the static. He began fiddling with a few switches and buttons, trying to get the screen back working.

"There is a transmission coming through, but the poor girl is having a hard time in receiving the signal."

He kept tweaking the dials and hitting the screen to try and get the signal through. Suddenly the screen lit up and a load of weird symbols flew around, none of them making any sense to me.

However the Doctor must have known what they meant because his face fell as he read them, from happiness, to sadness and then to anger.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"It's a ransom note, a very long and demanding ransom note."

The Doctor turned a few more knobs and pressed a couple of buttons, trying to work out what exactly the ransom note was for.

"Earth, your mighty warrior has fallen and so has his companion, now you have lost your defence, we will move in, if you surrender, we will give you back your hero alive, but if you fight against us, he will die. You have three hours," the Doctor read out.

"Who is this hero bloke?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I have a pretty good idea who it is," he said looking at me.

"No, you don't mean," I started. "You can't mean no no no no no." The realisation hit me.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I think that is exactly who they mean."

"What are you talking about, what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"Donna have you ever heard tales from over in America of a man who is able to fly and has powers which he uses to help people and that recently he has appeared over the skies of London?"

"No, I avoid the news."

"You mean you didn't see him that day the London eye almost fell in the Thames?"

"I was in Spain relaxing on a beach."

"Donna, you really are missing the big picture here."

"Sorry, but I have a question?" I said.

"Yes, sorry, you want to know what are we going to do about your dad?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"Well we need to trace back the feed to the source and start from there," the Doctor said as he started to press buttons. "But first, we need to pay a little visit to some friends of mine."

With that, the TARDIS shuddered into life and the central column started to rise and fall. A noise that sounded like wheezing filled the room and we seemed to be off.


	8. The Eleventh Hour

"I won't let you destroy the earth, I will get out, you can't keep me here for ever!"

"I don't think you are on a position to make any threats here Superman!" A man said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Superman looked over at the owner of the voice and what he saw shocked him to his core.

"What are you and what do you want?!" he shouted at the man.

"Well the demands that we have put out are that the earth surrenders and then you will be returned, in a state where you can't fight back of course."

"What is that accent? Where are you from?"

"I am not of this planet; we studied speech patterns from across this planet and assimilated a mixture of each."

"You say we, you mean there are more? Where are they?"

"They are all in here with us, can't you see them?

Suddenly silhouettes appeared in the shadows and several blue lights blinked on.

"Now let's add a bit more pain on to the schedule," the man said as he pulled down a lever next to the chains holding Superman.

* * *

><p>There was a phone ringing. There was an actual phone ringing, a mobile phone none the less.<p>

"You have a phone?" Donna asked surprised. "How do you have a phone, do you have a space contract?"

"A friend gave it to me, I need to take this," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor flipped the phone opened and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked. "Martha, how good to hear from you. Where are you?"

His tone got a bit more serious.

"We will be right there; I just need to make a quick stop."

With that he put the phone down.

"I am really sorry, but something has just come up which is a little more important."

"How is it more important than my dad?" I cried out.

"Because this is in the past and affects your future, I am sorry but I have to go and sort this out. I will be back soon to pick you up, it's a time machine so I will only be 10 seconds."

The Doctor started pushing and pulling more levers and the TARDIS started to make a loud wheezing noise again. There was a large bump and we landed.

"Right, I have dropped you off at the Shadow Proclamation, they will help you out and I will be back momentarily." The Doctor said as he directed us out of the TARDIS.

We stepped out to face a large group of leather clad figures all pointing what looked like weapons at us. The centre figure lifted his helmet off to reveal... the head of a rhino. I almost fell back in shock.

"Sho mo thro jo ko to rro," the creature said as the TARDIS started to dematerialise behind us.

"Urrm we don't speak your language, do you know English?" I asked rather timidly.

As the creature was about to answer, a wind started to blow through the room and the distinctive sound of the TARDIS began to ring out as it materialised behind us again. The door flung open, but the person who stepped out, wasn't who I expected. In fact the whole TARDIS looked different, very clean and new.

"Sorry, that took a while, got a bit distracted, how long has it been?" the new man asked.

"Urrm 10 maybe 20 seconds," I replied.

"No it wasn't that long, no sorry it's been about 200 years of me, maybe 20 seconds for you, multiply that out and that is 630,720,000 seconds for me. So where were we, oh yes the Judoon."

He turned round to face the Rhino creature and started to speak.

"Mo ro to ro ko thro lo. Hapena keta rathe mo. fo yo."

"Assimilating Earth, English," the creature said.

"Hello big boy," the man said.

"Sorry but who are you?" Wally asked.

"Yeah exactly what I was going to say," I said.

I looked him over and he looked a mess. Dirty boots, trousers which looked too small, a tweed jacket that also seemed a size too small, a stripy white shirt and a blue bow tie.

"Come on you know me, we met all those days ago in your house. I accidentally materialised into your house with Martha. It's me the Doctor; I've just changed my face."

"You're the Doctor?"

"Yes, new body, new TARDIS, but same man."

"How?"

"Oh I had to stop a group of mental people from destroying the planet and to save a friend I took a rather large dose of radiation, which then caused my body to die and regenerate into the man you see before you now."

"Ok to prove you are the Doctor, who was on the phone before we were dropped here?"

"Phone, phone, phone... Oh yes! That was Martha. I had to go and help prevent the Sontarans from taking over the world to use as a clone world."

"Ok I believe you now and then what?"

"Sontarans, small potato head things, long story."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry big man forgot about you for a moment, I brought my friends here 200 years ago to help find his dad," the Doctor said pointing towards me. "He has been kidnapped and a ransom signal has been put out covering the whole universe."

"We have detected it, but we are in no position to do anything Doctor," a female voice said.  
>The owner of the voice walked into view. She had white hair and red eyes and was dressed in a long black robe.<p>

"My name is Pronshia Seert and I am the person in charge here. The signal you speak of comes from an area of the universe where we have no jurisdiction. If it had been anywhere else we would have helped, but our hands are tied on the matter. "

"I need to know where the signal is coming from, it is too weak for the TARDIS to lock on."

"The signal is coming from the Constellation of Kasterberus."

As soon as she said that name, the Doctor's face fell. He genuinely looked scared and horrified at what had been said.

"Right, ok that's interesting, we need to go, now."

With that he ran into the TARDIS leaving Wally and I standing alone.

"Yeah, thanks," I said and headed in to the TARDIS with Wally following behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere I thought I would never go back to, not in a million years."

The TARDIS control room had changed, it was much bigger and had a warm exciting feel to it, but as soon as the Doctor had flipped the switches and pulled the levers and set off, the air became chilly and ark, as though the TARDIS too thought that our destination wasn't expected and wanted.

"Just give me a sec, I need to go and fetch my friends," the Doctor said. "They need to be warned of where we are going."

The Doctor ran down a set of steps and into a corridor out of view. I wanted to know the importance of this constellation and why when the Doctor heard its name, his face went dark.

"So what now?" Wally asked.

"I have no idea, I just hope that the Doctor knows what he is doing and we can get Dad back.

There is something I have to tell you."

I proceeded to tell Wally of my powers and my relationship with the Doctor.

"Hey, I understand why you kept that all secret, but now we both have powers; we can be a bit more open about it." Wally reassured me.  
>Just then the Doctor reappeared with two other people.<p>

"Amy and Rory meet Jason and Wally," he said as he bounded up the steps and began whizzing around the console again.

"Hi," Amy said. "So, you are the ones that the Doctor is helping, he is a bit edgy over all of this."

"Yeah, I had noticed, why is that?"

"Something to do with his home planet, I remember him saying once that the constellation we are going to was where his planet was."

"Why do you say was?" Wally interjected.

"His people and another alien race had a war and his planet and people were all destroyed," Amy replied. "He is still a little bitter over it."

There was a sudden shudder and the Doctor came to a standstill glaring at the screen.

"We are here," he said gravely.


	9. Through the time bubble

The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS and gazed out into space, the rest of us were standing behind him.

"We are sitting directly over where the citadel of Gallifrey was. My house used to be down there," he said pointing down into the vastness of space.

"I can detect the signal, but it is still really weak, I need to boost the TARDIS's circuits to get the exact location."

With that he scurried down another of the staircases leading away from the console and appeared underneath it. He took out his sonic screwdriver, I different model I noted, and began to fiddle and poke around altering parts to try and detect this elusive signal.

A few minutes later, a shout came up from under the console.

"Got it!" He shouted.

He ran back up and started to flips controls again.

"Shut the door, this is going to be a bumpy ride," he said sat he pulled down a large lever.

He was right. We shut the door and the TARDIS jolted so hard, we all fell to the floor. It began to rumble and shake so hard, it was difficult for us to get back up. The colour of the room changed to red as fire erupted around us, the Doctor struggling to maintain control.

"She's really having to work hard, something is trying to stop us from entering."

Then almost as soon as it started, the fire died down, the console room returned to its orange glow and the TARDIS became still, with just the central column rising and falling gently. The Doctor pulled the screen towards him to have a look at where we were.

It was beautiful, a large red planet orbiting two large yellow suns, with a large city high in the mountains covered in a large glass dome.

"Gallifrey," the Doctor breathed out.

"What that's your home planet?" Rory asked. "You said it was destroyed."

"It will be destroyed. I had to end the time war and the only way was to seal the planet in a time bubble, thus keeping all the enemies and renegade time lords in. Time works differently in here, much slower than the outside world; it is displaced by one second therefore keeping it hidden. It is supposed to be impossible to get in or out, but the TARDIS is strong, but we aren't the first to have achieved this."

"Who did it before?" I asked.

"A loathsome creature, the inventor of the race that killed my people... Davros the creator of the Daleks and one of his creations Dalek Caan."

"How did they do it?"

"It drove Caan insane and almost ended up destroying the whole universe, but luckily Caan had seen all of time and knew the Daleks wouldn't win and made sure they didn't. A Dalek who did good, that was a strange day."

The Doctor walked on over to the scanner and took readings of the environment outside.

"It's safe to go out; there aren't any Daleks or Time Lords nearby."

We walked out of the TARDIS onto the barren land of Gallifrey. Before we went any further, the Doctor wanted to make sure the TARDIS was safe. He lifted up a key and pointed it at the TARDIS and pressed down. There was a beeping noise and the light on top flashed twice. He then flipped the key over and pressed down again. This time the TARDIS seemed to shimmer and then disappear.

"There, the TARDIS is locked and placed 1 second in the past to keep it hidden, away from preying eyes. Let's go!" the Doctor said as he began walking towards the citadel.


	10. Torchwood

A siren filled the air awaking Superman from his slumber. There was movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"Lois is that you?" he asked as he struggled against the bonds holding him.

"Superman, where are we and what is that siren?" Lois asked back scared.

"Lois I promise we will get out of here and we will go and find Jason."

The siren suddenly went off and another figure appeared in the shadows.

"Superman, it looks like we have company coming to rescue you, that won't do our plans must advance as planned."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, we want control of the universe."

With that the figure left, silence once again filled the room.

"I love you dear," Lois whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"We must not give in to their demands; we must hold our heads up high, not every problem can be solved by Superman."<p>

The United States representative to the UN stood speaking before the emergency council.

"We have the weaponry to defeat off worlders; we don't need an alien to defend us."

"Sorry to interrupt, but you are wrong there," a man said from the side-lines.

"I assure you, we are not wrong, the United States has enough fire power to defend this planet."

"Not against the terrors that are to come."

"I'm sorry; I don't think we have had the pleasure of being introduced."

"The name is Captain Jack Harkness, representing the Torchwood institute. Believe me when I say, you are not prepared for what is to come."

* * *

><p>"And this is where the Grand Council of the Time Lords sat and that there was the chair that I should have occupied, before I ran away from my position," the Doctor said as he guided the group around Gallifrey.<p>

"What job was that?" Rory asked.

"I am the High President Elect of the Time Lords, which basically means I am the top dog, but I ran away, but as far as I can tell, I was never replaced. That made the decision to create the time bubble even easier," he replied as he looked sadly around the room.

Suddenly a shape loomed in the doorway and took us all by surprise.

"You will come with me," the shape demanded.

"And what makes you think we will follow what you say?" the Doctor asked.

"I think you should do what he says Doctor, you'll want to go to where he is taking you," a new voice said in an American accent.

We whirled round to see who the owner of the voice was.

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service."

* * *

><p>"What is Torchwood and how can we trust you?" the Australian representative asked.<p>

"If I may," the British representative stood up. "Torchwood is classified; the documents are secret under an Act of the British Parliament. I invited the Captain because of his experience in matters like this. This man has saved our country on numerous occasions, without recognition or thanks and he has saved the world likewise. I should listen to him because he is invaluable."

"But what is Torchwood?" the Australian representative repeated angrily.

"Sir that information as said is classified, if I told you under UK law, you would have to be

killed, or have the less messy brain wipe which at the moment is too strong and wipes out your entire life's memories," Jack said.

"I am here to tell you that we have been monitoring the signals coming down to earth and have identified the source. It is a deadly enemy, one this planet has fought before, but then we had the help of another individual. We can't reach him at the moment, so it is down to us, down to Torchwood to save the day. Conventional weaponry is virtually useless, we will supply the defences required, but at all times control will remain with us."

With that, Jack picked up a brief case that was beside him and began to walk out of the room.

The now very irate Australian representative gave out another outburst.

"Will you please tell me what on earth Torchwood is?"

"Torchwood is outside of the government and beyond the United Nations and the 21st century is when it all changes!" Jack called back as he left the dumbfounded room.

"Jack, how did it go in there?" Gwen asked as Jack emerged from the room.

"I think I ruffled a few feathers. Have we got a lock on the location of the signal?"

"Yes and we also have a lock on another signal emanating from the same location," Gwen replied handing over the scanner to Jack.

"Oh this is beautiful, excellent. I need to go; I have an appointment with the Doctor."

Jack handed the case over to Gwen and pulled up his right sleeve to reveal his Vortex Manipulator.

"Jack, be safe please," Gwen whispered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go get them cowboy."

"See you on the other side," Jack replied as he activated his teleport.

This was going to be rough ride and he was going to die several times.


	11. The mysterious man

"Captain, long time no see, how have you been?" the Doctor said as he bounded up to the new figure and shook his hand vigorously.

"Yeah good thanks, I see you have regenerated since our last meeting."

"Yes still getting used to it, I did like my last body, shame it was one of my shorter lasting ones. I didn't have my hand to prevent it like the last one."

"No, how is Donna?"

"Oh we went our separate ways after we dropped you off, I had to wipe her memories of the TARDIS otherwise she would have burned up."

We stood there rather impatiently watching the two of them catch up.

"Doctor, don't we have a job we should be doing?" Amy asked.

"Yes sorry," the Doctor said. "Why should we go with this man Captain?"

"Because he is going to take you to his Dad," he said pointing at me. "First though, I have a present for Wally isn't it?"

"Yes," Wally said apprehensively.

"Don't worry it isn't anything bad." As he said this, he brought out of his pocket a gold ring engraved with a bolt of lightning. "Here, put this on. It is a suit which allows you to use your powers without damaging your normal clothes and it looks really cool. To activate it, just twist the top of the ring around and lift it up. You will need to super speed into it as it comes out fast."

"How did you know who he was?" I asked.

"If I told you, I would rip a hole in the space time continuum and in this specific part of space, which would not be a good idea. We need to go."

"Yes Doctor, the time has come you must follow me," the strange man said.  
>We followed him through the debris and down the streets of the citadel until we reached a tall tower, the only one that looked to be in a complete condition.<p>

"I know that this is my home planet and I condemned it when I sealed it in here, but shouldn't it be blown apart?"

"There are new owners of the planet now, and they are annoyed you have arrived here. It has meant that their plans have had to be advanced," the man said as he turned to face us.

Just then something rather disgusting happened. There was a loud cracking sound and the man's body began to shake. Then it stopped and he stood up straight. As he did so, his forehead opened up and what I would describe as an eyestalk protruded from it with a blue light on the front.

"Daleks," the Doctor breathed.

"We have seen these before in the Asylum haven't we Doctor?" Amy asked. "Are we safe; are there Nano genes to change us like there was there?"

"No there are no Nano genes present, we are safe, he has been pre changed," Jack said as he looked at a device on his wrist.

The Doctor brought out his Screwdriver and began to scan the man.

"He is bi-vascular," he muttered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Two hearts, he has two hearts. He was a Time Lord. Who were you before you became this, what was your name?"

"I, I... I am ..."


	12. Mastering the situation

"I was the Time Lord known as the Master," the man said.

"No, you can't be, you would never be..." the Doctor said in utter surprise and disbelief.

He brought out his screwdriver again and began to scan the man all over his body.

"You are not the Master. Your memory circuits must have been given the wrong identity, because you are Rassilon. It is impossible for you to be the Master, he was on borrowed time, the genetic structure of his body was too fragile, there was no way he could regenerate and survive."

"Very good Doctor, come this way please," the man called Rassilon said as he moved forward towards the tower.

We entered into a large atrium surrounded in machinery and people all with one of those blue lights protruding from their foreheads. We walked over to a lift and walked in. Rassilon pushed the top button and we began our speedy ascent up to the top floor.

"So, you are part of the Dalek empire now then? How much information have they gleaned from you about the time vortex?" the Doctor asked.

"That's just it Doctor, they can't, their technology can't penetrate into the Time Lord brain and discover the secrets. That is why you are here, you will give them the information they want."

"No I won't and they can't make me!" the Doctor replied angrily.

"You forget, we have your friends parents and now also him, that should be persuasion enough for you."

A trap, we were in a trap, how did we not see this. I looked over towards Jack and he gave me a wink as though he knew what I was thinking.

"Sorry, but you don't have him because we do," Jack said as he pulled out his gun and aimed it the blue stalk on Rassilon's head. He pulled the trigger and he fell to the floor. The Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and began to alter the lift controls.

"We need to get out of here quickly before Rassilon regenerates. The regeneration energy will burn out the Dalek components freeing him, but that will alert the Daleks, you shouldn't have shot him Jack," the Doctor said.

"Couldn't help myself, it's been a while for us in Torchwood."

The lift came to a halt and the doors opened. The Doctor peered out and when he was sure, he motioned us to follow him. Jack held Wally back and whispered something into his ear. He nodded in understanding and they began to follow us again. Wally sped up to me using his powers.

"Put your suit on, Jack said it would help."

With a simple thought, my suit materialised as it took its form once more.

We walked into a large room whose walls were surrounded with cages. There seemed to be people sitting in them, motionless, staring out into space.

"Who are they?" Rory asked.

"Time Lords, they are all Time Lords," the Doctor replied.  
>Suddenly the Doctor saw something that shocked him and he ran over to one of the cages.<p>

"Oh what have they done to you, I should have saved you when I had the chance, but I was too engaged with Earth and Rassilon."

"Doctor, is that the Master?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he is clinging to life, we need to save him and the others. There is one thing I can do to save him."

The Doctor stood back and breathed out deeply. He stood looking at the cage in concentration and then his hands began to glow an orange colour. He then moved forward, cupped his hands up to his face and blew towards the man called the Master. There was a sudden change in the man's face as life began to be breathed back into him, quite literally. The Doctor lost his balance momentarily but managed to recover himself.

"I have just given away one of my regenerations, he finally gets what he always wanted, some of my regeneration energy."

"How many times can you regenerate?" I asked.

"507," he said quickly.

"Really?"

"Well with Galifrey out of the universe, the power is with me, so however long I live for is the amount I get."

The Master began to move as his refreshed body began to take effect. He began to stand up and look toward us.

"Doctor, you've changed, how many times since we last met?"

"This is the body I gained after saving the Earth from you and by getting Wilf out of that chamber."

"Yes, I feel a strange urge to apologise for that, as it turns out that Rassilon was directing my moves to bring back Gallifrey, now look at it."

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and opened the cage with it, allowing the Master to stumble out.

"Careful, you are still weak, the regeneration energy is having to do extensive repairs. The last time you were resurrected, it wasn't done properly."

"Yes I think I remember that, the building blew up when my wife tried to stop the process."

"Yes, well she was trying to right a wrong."

"Doctor, we've got to get going, I am reading a Dalek patrol coming," Jack said as he looked at his wrist.

"Follow me, I know a place to go where that won't find us," the Master said.

He hurried out of the room and we hesitantly followed him.


	13. Father

The Master led us through a maze of corridors, dodging Daleks who were crawling all over the building. We burst through a door at the end of one of the corridors and appeared outside of the building.

"Hang on; aren't we supposed to be rescuing my mum and dad?" I said.

"Yes we will, but we need a plan and things to help us and I know a place where we can sort these things out," the Master replied as he tried to get his bearings. "This way," he said pointing to the left.

We followed him once more as we picked our way through the ruined streets of the citadel.

We eventually stopped outside a small building, which looked a bit like a bungalow. There was an intake of breath as the Doctor realised where we were.

"This is my house, what's so special about my house?"

"There are many secrets on Gallifrey Doctor; many the council did not want you to know, even if you are the President."

We walked into the ruined building and found things flung all over the floor, glass smashed and possessions ruined. The Master moved over towards a fallen cupboard and shifted it into a standing position.

"That's my father's cupboard, he told me never to open it, what are you doing?"

"This is no more a cupboard than you are a Doctor."

The Master reached up to the top of the cupboard and opened a secret hatch and pulled out a key. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door and then walked in.

"Come on, don't just stand out there!" the Master called.

We followed him inside to find ourselves in a room similar to the Doctor's TARDIS.

"It's your family TARDIS. Your dad was told by a mysterious lady to not give you it. You had to use another one, the one you still have today."

The Doctor ran his hands over the wall and felt the power of the ship pulsating through him.

"Yes I remember, Dad changed the desktop theme, I don't like it."

He ran up to the control panel and began flipping switches. Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of him.

"This time capsule detects the presence of a fob watch, please insert into the console."

As it finished, a slot opened on the panel.

"My fob watch," the Doctor said. "The one I was given as a child, where is it," he said as he began to rummage through his pockets.

Eventually he pulled it out and placed it into the slot. The hologram shifted and became the figure of a man the Doctor clearly knew. I assumed this was his Dad. The hologram gazed at the far wall not looking at anyone.

"Son, if you are watching this, then danger has befallen Gallifrey and the universe. I understand your position in the time stream as we have been monitoring you in the citadel labs. What you have done and what you will do has made me and your mother very proud, but today, your life is at its greatest risk yet. You have returned to Gallifrey which can only mean that the reason for you return is linked to the Daleks. I don't know if this will help, but we intercepted some Dalek communications before we were captured. They were planning an assault against one particular planet in the Milky Way. They were planning to use one of their own heroes against them."

At this point the image blurred and changed. What came up shocked me, though really I should have seen it coming.

"This is an image of the man they call Super. They are calling upon this planet called Earth to surrender unto them or be destroyed. They see this man as a means of making the most powerful Dalek yet. By converting him to a Dalek symbiote, they can take over the universe. Son, you can't stop them on your own. Use everything that you have available to you. You have the greatest weapon of them all..."

At that he raised his arm and pointed straight at me. I was a weapon? Hang on what am I supposed to do?

"Good luck son, we love you so much." As the man finished the hologram shifted a little as another figure came into view. A woman, I assumed the Doctor's mother. They both turned to face where the Doctor was standing and gave him a nod before shimmering out of existence. I looked over to the Doctor and saw him wiping a tear from his eye.

"What did he mean about me being a weapon?" I asked.

"If I may take this one?" The Master asked. The Doctor nodded. "You are the son of Superman but also the son of a human. The bonding of Kryptonian and Human DNA is a difficult process and requires great power. Therefore, you are more powerful than your father; you will help us to defeat the Daleks, no matter what they throw at you."

"I am more powerful than Dad?

"And you have two Time Lords, two humans, your friend and me to help you as well," Jack said.

"But it won't be easy," the Doctor said. "We need to tell him everything."

"What haven't you told me?"

"To access your full powers you have to use a lot of energy, you are going to burn, this is the last day of your life," the Master said in a sombre tone.


	14. Death Revealed

The room fell silent, even the TARDIS him seemed to quieten. I was in shock, not shock like when you see something horrible on TV, no this was shock which proceeded to shake my world and others around. It isn't every day when you are told you are going to die and the person saying it is deadly serious.

"Are you ok," Amy said as she laid her hand on my shoulder.

I was speechless; I just stood frozen as the information played over and over in my mind.

"Come here," Amy said as she pulled me into a hug, comforting me.

"Why did you tell him?" Rory asked the Master.

"Because he had to know. Is it better for us to lie and tell him it going to be all ok, or to show him the way and help him as much as possible, even if it means telling him what he doesn't want to hear?"

"He's right, we had to tell him, time records this moment," the Doctor said, as he pulled round the screen to show us all.

There written in blue lettering were details of my death. Wally came over and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry, we will help you. You won't die, the future is not determined by others, but by you."

He pulled back and gave me a confident look and clamped his hand on my shoulder.

"We are with you," he said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Jack said.

"We are with you, aren't we Rory?" Amy said as she jabbed Rory in the side.

"Yeah of course we are. Ow why did you have to jab me?"

"That settles it then, we are all to help you," the Master said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" the Doctor asked.

"I think that may be for me," the Master said.

He went over to the door and pulled it open. Standing on the other side was a lady, not much older than me and Wally.

"Ah Oswin, what news?" the Master asked.


	15. The Eye of Harmony

"Sir, the Daleks are on the move, they are looking for you using your heat trails. We need to activate the plan now."

"Thank you Oswin."

"Sir is that him, is that the Doctor?" Oswin asked.

"Yes it is, that will be all thank you."

The lady named Oswin turned and hurried out.

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked.

"She is one of the resistance helping to fight the Daleks. She is a good soldier, but there is something about her I can't quite put my finger on." 

"So what is this plan then?" the Doctor asked.

"On Earth during the last Great War, there was a team of scientists for the US army who created the Super Soldier serum."

"The one that created Captain America?" I asked.

"The very same," the Master replied. "Well they also discovered that there are individuals, who have powers, who are able to produce their own booster serum, allowing them to surge their powers and get the best out of them. However, this is a onetime use only power, and a last resort. "

"What am I supposed to do?"

"There is a device in the Dalek war room that is to wreak havoc across the universe. Its aim is to tap into the time vortex and unleash the Dalek force on all of time. As it is, the Time Lord defences are holding, but they are getting weaker by the day. The Daleks are not far from dominance."

"What do I need to do?"

"The device needs to be destroyed. However, it is protected by a case made out of the strongest metal in the universe, an alloy of Dalekanium and Gallifreyan Bronze. Your father would struggle to even make a dent in it and you need to break it open. If that sounds easy, the next part is the interior must be flown into the heart of the Gallifreyan Eye of Harmony. That is the planet's power source. A black hole suspended in time in the centre of the planet. You will have to fly directly into it."

"Are you ok?" Amy was looking at me, very concerned with what we had just heard.

"Yes thanks, it's just a lot to take in."

"Is there no other way?" the Doctor demanded. "Can't we use the TARDIS?"

"No. The device must be taken from its case, otherwise the black hole will not be able to penetrate the case."

"How do you know this to happen?"

"It was written down by the ancient Time Lords in documents that we thought lost, until we found them here in your family TARDIS."

"What were they doing here?"

"I think your dad knew what was to come and hid them here for us to find. Imagine what the Time Lord council would do with this information, you are the only one to be trusted with the duty of saving the universe and handling the information to help us do that. The documents are loaded into the TARDIS's data banks, but are protected by a multilevel encryption, coded to your DNA pattern."

The Doctor bent down to the console and started pressing several buttons. He then placed his hand in the centre of the panel and winced as it took a sample of his tissue. The screen flashed and several documents began to cascade over it. The Doctor read each one at a rapid rate until he had consumed it all.

"Jason, we need to go we haven't got long," the Doctor said.

"Where are we going?"

"The Eye of Harmony."


	16. Goodbyes aren't easy

The Doctor opened the door and walked inside, followed by Amy, Rory, Jack and the Master. I stood looking inside at the towering black hole that sat inside. I was scared, in fact I was petrified. Wally came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You will be fine; the Doctor knows what he is doing. We will all be there for you."

"Yeah, it's not you who has to die though is it?"

"No it isn't, but if I had to sacrifice myself to save you and your parents I would. You shouldn't be afraid. I swear to find a way of getting you back."

"Guys, you need to come in know, we can't be in here for much longer or we will all be toast," Amy said poking her head round the door.

"Ok, we're coming," I said as I began to move into the room.

The wind inside the room was incredible and the walkway rocked as we stood there. The Doctor was shouting towards Jack and the Master. When he saw me, he called me over.

"That is the TARDIS's own Eye of Harmony; it is a little smaller than the one that powers Gallifrey. You see the tube that is in the side there?" He asked pointing over to it. "You need to break into that and that will lead you into the centre. That is where you will deposit the Dalek device and where you will…"

"Die," I said bluntly.

"Yes," he replied quietly.

"Doctor, we need to go," Jack shouted pointing to the device on his wrist, which was flashing red.

We hurried out back into the corridor and up to the console room.

"How are we going to get into the Dalek control room?" Wally asked.

"Holographic pill," the Master said.

"What is that for?" I asked.

"You are going to become a Dalek puppet and a Time Lord. Using simple Time Lord camouflage, we will get you in as best we can. The only downside is, your parents are being held in the control room and they have no idea of the plan. Just their body language when they see you will alert the Daleks to your real identity."

"So it may work totally, or can totally fail."

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"But that can't let that stop us, we have to protect the universe," I said.

"That's the spirit," the Master said.

"Here are the pills for you and Wally," Jack said holding them out. "Take one orange one and then the yellow one."

We both swallowed the pills as the Doctor brought up a screen showing our bodies and what the pills were doing to them. Warmth began to spread through my body, before it started to twitch and snap. There was a sharp pain in my forehead as a Dalek eyestalk began to emerge from my skull. I looked over at Wally and saw the same happening to him. The screen began to show two heart beats coming from each of us as the Time Lord pill came into effect.

"Right the most important thing is that you follow the instructions that we send through the eyestalk. You need to act like a mindless being as the real puppets have had all emotion and thoughts removed from them," the Master said.

As he spoke, an extended view came into vision as the eyestalk connected to my brain. The Doctor began typing on the keyboard and text appeared at the top of my vision in blue.

_FIRST TASK IS TO CHANGE YOUR SUITS TO REFLECT GALLIFRYAN CLOTHING._

As the text flashed up, I began to change my costume into what the Doctor asked for.

"Right, it is time to go," the Master said.

Amy came up to me and Wally and gave us both a big hug.

"Good luck," she whispered.

Rory came up and shook our hands and Jack saluted us both. The Doctor stood bent over the console, sadness all over his face. He didn't look up as the Master lead us out of the TARDIS and back to the street.

"Don't feel angry he didn't say good bye. He has seen so many of his friends die that he doesn't like saying goodbyes. He wishes you luck and will be with you on the eye cam. Good luck."

He left us alone as he headed back to the TARDIS. We were all alone on a foreign planet about to walk into the control area of the most dangerous beings in the universe. As the Doctor would say, Geronimo.


	17. Into the Belly of the Beast

Ahead of us we could see a line of Dalek Puppets moving towards the main building. We walked slowly towards them, tagging on the end, unnoticed by the Daleks moving at the front. The convoy moved onwards through the wreckage of old Daleks and Time Lord houses. The streets were deadly quiet, save for the marching of feet and the sounds emitting from the Dalek's cases.

Suddenly a figure appeared ahead of us and started to get the Dalek's attention.

"Hey Daleks, over here. Come and get me."

The captain had appeared and was creating a distraction, to allow us to break away from the main group and head to the main building. As we headed away, we heard the unmistakable sound of the Dalek's guns and saw the Captain collapse to the ground. I wanted to head back and help, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good for us. We moved on and came to the entrance of the building. What lay ahead of us was fantastic, terrible but fantastic.

* * *

><p>"So, have you said your goodbyes?" The mystery man was back.<p>

"You won't get what you want, I will find a way of stopping you," Superman said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so, I always get what I want."

"Who are you?" Lois asked.

"My name is Davros and I am the creator of the Daleks."

"What are you going to do?" Lois asked.

"Well, that would be telling wouldn't it? I have been defeated enough by the likes of the Doctor to give away the details of my plans."

"You know the Doctor?" Superman asked.

"My most feared enemy, the man who has defeated me on numerous occasions, but not today. Today I will rule and use Earth's greatest hero, to annihilate the universe. And the best part about this plan is, the Doctor is nowhere to be seen and there is no way of stopping me and my Daleks.

"_Davros!_" A Dalek screeched as it glided over. "_There has been a breach outside this building. A human was captured and exterminated. There are signs that there may be more nearby_."

"A human, but how is that possible, where did he come from, how did he get here?!"

"Perhaps you are not as good as you really think you are!" Lois rebuked.

"Advance the plan, get ready for the conversion of the Superman."

"_We obey!_" the Daleks in the room screeched.

"You can't do this, you have to stop!" Lois cried out.

"I can do what I want, shut this feeble human up."

* * *

><p>We walked into large atrium, Dalek puppets and Daleks moving all around us. I gave the room a scan using my x-ray vision, focusing in to give me a clue as to the whereabouts of mum and dad. The lights began to flicker slightly, as though there was a strain on the power being supplied to the building. However, everyone continued as normal, as though this was expected. Wally subtly<p>

gestured over to a door, so we headed over, making sure to keep up the pretence and not get

noticed by any of the Daleks. We snuck through and pushed it shut, making sure the coast was clear and we were safe. We had walked into a thin corridor, one which is far too small for a Dalek to fit through, so chances were, we would be free from attack and disturbance.

"Where now then?" Wally asked.

"I haven't managed to find him yet, I am still working out the full extent of my abilities and without dad, I am struggling. I think we need to move further into the building to give me less to go through."

My pocket buzzed, my phone informing me of a message. I brought it out and unlocked it, loading my messages up. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was my costume.

_"Use your mask lenses to enhance your x-ray vision. They also hold a homing beacon detector, which will help with finding your parents. Just think it and they will be activated."_

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"My suit tells me that I have inbuilt x-ray boosters, allowing me to accelerate my own vision and help find my parents. They are also supposed to have a homing beacon in them to help find them."

"Well that must be another hidden feature on the suit."

"They seemed to think of everything, it is as though someone went and told your grandparents exactly what happened here and what will happen."

"Maybe, let me get the lenses up and running."

Suddenly, a message appeared in front of my eyes from the Doctor.

WE HAVE JUST READ THE TEXT, YOU NEED TO REMOVE YOUR DALEK DISGUISE. THE SUIT WILL DEACTIVE THE STALKS MEANING WE WILL LOSE CONTACT WITH YOU. GOOD LUCK. THE DOCTOR.

"Did you just get that message too?" I asked.

"Yeah, it seems that's it, we are on our own."

I concentrated hard and felt my suit warming up and my Dalek disguise begin to retreat back into my body and the rhythmic beat of the two hearts go back to one. I then concentrated on the x-ray feature of my suit when suddenly over my eyes a pair of white lenses appeared, focusing my x-ray vision, allowing me to see the building in greater detail. I moved my head round as I took in the Dalek's hq, searching for my mum and dad. Two red dots appeared in my eye line with the words, mum and dad written over them.

"I've got them," I told Wally.

"Where are they?" he replied as the last bits of his disguise receeded, revealing his suit. It was mainly yellow, with parts coloured red. The Doctor must have given it to him in the TARDIS when we met him in his new body.

"Several floors below the atrium, in a large room. There are only a few Daleks there, but there also seems to be another being, with some Dalekesque readings. And I see the device that I am

supposed to destroy."

"How do we get there?"

Before I could reply, two beams of red light emitted from my eyes and began to cut the floor. The lenses seemed to amplify the beams as well, allowing me to cut through the thick metal. Once there was a hole big enough, myself and Wally slipped through, down to the next level. We

repeated this until we reached the final level between us and my parents. I focused my beams

onto the floor and tried to cut through.

"It's not working," I said to Wally. "The floor seems to be made of different materials to the rest of the floors. We need to find another way to get through."

"I'll whizz round and check for another entrance," Wally said.

"Hang on, let me check for Daleks," I replied, not wanting Wally to get hurt. I scanned the

corridors around us and below, and saw there were only two Daleks guarding the room, but they were on the inside. "Ok, there are no Daleks in the corridors."

"Back in a sec."

Wally ran off and in a blink of an eye, he returned not even out of breath.

"Wow, that is so cool!" he exclaimed. "Travelling that fast is the best feeling ever."

"Where is the entrance and how easy is it to get in?"

"Down there," Wally pointed to his right and down. "There is a keypad on the side, which I am sure I could hack."

"Excellent, let's go then."

"Do you want a lift to get there faster?"

"If you're strong enough."

I looked at Wally and noticed that where he was athletic before gaining his powers, he was never really muscly and strong, but that had all changed. There was definitely an increase in his muscle which clearly showed through his skin tight suit.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied.

He came over and lifted me up before an unusual sensation came over me as he darted off down the corridor at super speed. In a blink, we were standing outside the door Wally had described. He set to work on the key pad typing away furiously, trying to break in. He stopped before he had finished and turned to face me.

"What are we going to do in there when I get this door open?"

"I don't know, I am not totally sure of what awaits us, the Doctor gave us so little information."

We held a moment of silence before, with a muted nod, Wally resumed tapping away on the keypad. The door suddenly whistled open to reveal a darkened room, with some light emitting from the centre of the room, illuminating two figures which I recognised as my parents. Two blue lights stood one either side of them.

A rasp voice then came from the room towards us.

"Well, well, the son of Earth's hero has come to save the day. We'll see about that."

As he finished speaking the lights came on to reveal the room in all its dismal glory and the disgusting view of the face of the owner to the voice.

"Oh we will definitely see about that," I growled back.


	18. Black Hole

I glanced around the room and saw Mum and Dad strung up like dolls, their faces showing their feelings as they saw me standing there. My eyes were drawn to their captor and the horrifying looks he had. His face was wrinkled up,the skin like old leather and where there should be eyes, were large scabbed areas, leaving a blue orb sitting atop his forehead as his eye. He walked with some difficulty, as though he were someone who had only just learned to use their legs.

"Mr Kent, so good of you to join us. As you can see we have been waiting."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Davros and I am the creator of the Daleks and I now want you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well I was going to use your father for my little plan, but it is clear that you are much stronger than he is and perfect for our plan."

"You will never use me or my father in any plan of yours."

"You seem to underestimate me Kryptonian, how do you think your home planet was destroyed?"

"It was a natural disaster!" Dad cried out.

"Be quiet, I am talking to your son."

"It was a natural disaster," I repeated.

"Wrong! I was responsible for the destruction of Krypton. I saw the timeline and knew that we would meet and you would be part of my plan. Therefore, I needed to rear myself a couple of heroes to use in my ultimate plan."

Something flashed in the corner of my eye and I noticed Wally hiding in a corner. I turned my attention back to Davros.

"You will not succeed, we will stop you."

"You think that you can stop me, I have two Daleks here that will fry you before you even move an inch."

Suddenly red lights began to flash and a siren pierced our ear drums.

"Impossible,someone has hacked into the mainframe. Daleks keep the boy from moving."

Davros ran over to a console and began to tap furiously on the controls, trying to regain control of the system. Suddenly the two Daleks that were 'guarding' me began to act crazy. They seemed to lose control of their cases, revolving round and round, unable to stop. Davros turned to see the commotion and his face showed anger that i have never seen before. My phone vibrate and I pulled it out.

_"Move out of the way they are going to blow."_

It was from Wally. I looked over towards him and he was ferociously beckoning to me to move. I did so and not a moment too soon. The two Dalek guards exploded in a giant pari of fireballs, spewing debris all over the room. The alarms stopped also, leaving Davros cowering against the console unit.

"You may think you have won, but I still have this," he reached over and pushed a large red button. "Now I have won."

The device, he had activated the device. I spun round and there at the back of the room, the protective case gleaming in the bright light. I turned back to face Davros, but he had gone. I need to destroy the device.

"Go and get into it," Wally said rushing over, "I will free your parents."

I nodded and ran to the device. I scanned it and indeed the specifications were exactly as the Doctor and Master had described. I looked for the weakest spot and began to punch it with all my might. The casing began to buckle under the strain as I tapped into my full powers,to break it open. It burned using my full powers, the human part of my body starting to react badly to the ferocity of the kryptonian DNA. With one final blow, the case broke in two and revealed the complex device inside.

"Jason!" My mum called out as she ran over to me. "Oh Jason, what are you doing, let your dad deal with this, it is far too dangerous for you to be doing."

"I can't mum, it has to be me, I am the only one powerful enough to get rid of it. The Doctor has told me what needs to be done."

"I am proud of you son, you will make a great hero one day," Dad said as he came over and hugged me.

"Jason, you need to get this gone," Wally said urgently. "Thanks mate, it has been fun, I will never forget this," Wally finished as he came over and hugged me as well. He didn't want to let go, but knew I needed to get going.

I turned and picked up the device and aimed my x-ray vision to look for the eye of harmony. I pin pointed it and began to fly, smashing through the walls and floors as I sped towards my end. I finally burst through the final wall and came to face the black hole. I took one last look around and then burst forward into the torrent of winds and gravity pulling forces. The pain was intense, my body was being pulled from left to right and any other angle you could think of. The device in front of me began to warp, parts being ripped off and thrown into the depths of the blackness. I concentrated and pushed all my energy out for one final go. The fire raged through my body. I felt my costume begin to creep over my body, covering any exposed flesh until I was enclosed fully. I began to slip from reality, unconsciousness and death beginning to slip over me. I was starting to fade literally in and out of existence and I welcomed the blackness with the knowledge that the universe was safe because of what I had done. Mum and Dad would miss me terribly, but they now had Wally to train and keep an eye on and he is a handful. Everything then went black.


	19. I am so sorry

Narrative

The Doctor stood in the living room as he watched Clarke Kent comfort his wife. He had just brought the two of them back home after the events on Gallifrey. What happened had to be done, he tried to justify to himself. What is one life for trillions.

"How could you let this happen?" Clarke asked.

"It was the only way. There was nothing else I could do."

"There was me, I could have taken over."

"I'm really sorry, but you couldn't. The equipment had all be set up for him and you may remember for most of the time you were a prisoner of the Daleks."

"What will happen now?"

"I have alerted the UN about the demands made by the Daleks and that the problem was over and for you, life will not be the same, but you must make sure you remember him as a hero."

The Doctor turned to the TARDIS where Amy, Rory and Jack stood and motioned for them to go inside. He was about to step in when Lois spoke.

"Doctor, I know you meant well, but you have to understand the sacrifice for us is a lot. He was our only son, the only person to help carry on the Kryptonian DNA."

"I totally understand, but when you see it through my eyes, things are a little different. I have lived for over 1000 years and have seen planets and stars born and die. You were held prisoner on my home planet which is locked in a time bubble because of the ferocious war between my people and the Daleks. My people are dead, all of them. My family gone. I am the remaining member of my race, with no DNA line carrying it on. Not in this universe anyway. I am truly sorry about the sacrifice I made Jason carry out, but it was an honourable one."

"I had to make a sacrifice once, the week the children all were possessed," Captain Jack spoke up. "To get rid of the threat I needed a child to contract the signals being sent from the aliens. The only child available to me was my grandson. I had to do it in front of my daughter and my friends, to this day I have never stopped feeling guilty about what I did and how I wish there was another way."

"We are not trying to 'win' by increasing the sacrifice made, but we are trying to show you that Jason was one life to save trillions. Can that truly be compared?"

The Kents looked at the Doctor, guilt washing over them. They hadn't known about his experiences and although it was hard for them over the loss of Jason, the Doctor had lost whole planets. Yes Clarke had lost Krypton, but he had never really known it as he was a baby when it was destroyed. The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door. It soon began to dematerialise, leaving Clarke and Lois sitting alone on the sofa.

Two Months Later

Wally West sat in the Kent's kitchen chatting to Clarke, as Lois was serving out the dinner. They had had a training session to help Wally get full control of his abilities. He had become like a second son to the Kents and they constantly shared memories of Jason and helped to comfort each other over his loss.

Suddenly, there was a wheezing noise sounding throughout the house, the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS. The three of them rushed into the lounge, where the machine was materialising. The door flew open and the Doctor ran out, his screwdriver extended out in front of him as he scanned the area.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Wally asked.

"I am picking up a temporal anomaly, there is something trying to move from one universe through to this one and it is centralised over your house."

"What could it be?" Lois asked.

"I am not sure, the readings are really hazy. I am trying to get a lock, but there is a lot of disturbance."

A white light suddenly appeared on the back wall as a great wind began to flow into the living room, pushing against the occupiers as they struggled to remain standing. A dark shape came across the light as it moved into the room. Then almost as quickly as the light had appeared, it vanished, leaving a shape on the floor.

When their eyes had recovered the Kents, Wally and the Doctor saw that the shape was that of a body. It was clad head to toe in a skintight black suit, with no eye holes, mouth hole or any striking feature. There was a slight shine to the suit, as though there was a light underneath it and the light was trying to escape out.

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the body and doubled back in surprise at the reading.

"That is impossible. No it can't be?!"

"What is it?" Wally asked.

Instead of answering, the Doctor walked to the body and shoved his screwdriver into the small of its back and activated it. As he did so, the suit began to melt away revealing skin below and normal features common for a human. There was a gasp from the three onlookers as the suit vanished from an unconscious Jason.

"How is it possible?" Clarke asked.

"The suit, it was a protective suit. Your parents added in some features even I hadn't thought of. It formed a protective barrier around him, like a Void Ship and allowed him to pass through the Eye of Harmony unharmed and back into this universe."

"Oh Jason," Lois cried as she ran over to here naked son. She wrapped her arms around him, turned him over and lifted him up carefully to rest on her knees.

"Um this is a bit awkward," the Doctor said, trying to avert his gaze from the very well toned body of Jason.

"We have all seen it before on our own bodies, what is to be ashamed about it?" Clarke asked.

"You just don't expect to see your best friend naked," Wally said.

"You have seen him in a skintight suit, that hides nothing."

"It may not hide the shape, but it hides he physical object," the Doctor replied.

Clarke reached over to the sofa and pulled off a blanket and went and covered Jason's body with it. As he did so, his son's body began to twitch as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Welcome back son, it is great to see you alive," Clarke said, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Wwwwhat happened?" Jason croaked.

"You completed the mission," the Doctor said. "You flew I to the Eye of Harmony and your suit protected you against the extreme conditions inside and brought through a rift in the fabric of reality back home here. You have been on quite a journey."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Two months mate," Wally said, coming to kneel down beside his friend. "We have really missed you buddy."

"Right come on he needs to rest," the Doctor said. "His body has had quite a shock and needs time to repair itself. Clarke, do you think you can carry him to bed?"

"Of course I can."

Clarke bent down and scooped up his son and carefully carried him upstairs, placing him gently in his bed. Jason began to speak, but Clarke hushed him and started to walk out of the room.

"I love you dad," Jason managed to say.

"I love you to son," Clarke replied as he turned to face his son, but Jason had already fallen asleep.

The sight of his son lying there brought back memories of when he was a baby, making Clarke smile. He was going to become a great hero one day and protect the Earth better than anyone. Lois came up behind her husband and together they watched their son sleep, overjoyed that he had come back to them. Neither of them heard the Doctor leave with Wally in the TARDIS as he took him home. All they cared about at that moment was Jason, their Superboy.


	20. Back to reality

A few weeks later

I had fully recovered from my mad trip through a black hole and was back on my feet carrying on my life where we left off before the adventure through time and space to rescue mum and dad and ultimately the universe. Wally and I had been training with Dad in his North Pole fortress to use our powers and had both been growing stronger day by day. Dad had already taken us both out on some missions and our superhero names were already making headlines around the world, not all of them being very nice towards dad. Many criticised him for having children help him out. We are not children, we are teenagers, young adults.

We hadn't seen the Doctor since the day I had reappeared, but we all sort of felt it in our bones, that one day we might see him again.

Wally and I sat in the canteen at school eating our lunch and catching up with our friends. Many of them had wondered where I had been for the two months and why it had been reported that I was dead. Dad had come up with an idea about me being lost whilst walking and that I had hit my head and got amnesia for two months. There were some people who were suspicious, but most people accepted it, and soon completely forgot the events as they worried about their own lives.

We finished up our lunch and were heading to class when we got stopped by the head teacher in the corridor.

"Jason, Wally I would like to ask you a favour please?" She asked.

"Of course Mrs Richards, anything you want," I replied.

"Excellent. I have a young man here in your year group who has just moved to the school and today is his first day. He is a little late as you can see by the time, but I was wondering if you could help show him around this week and look after him."

"We would be happy to help," Wally replied.

"Fantastic, if you could come to my office, he is waiting for us there."

We followed Mrs Richards to her office and to our next mission. At least for this one we weren't wearing tights and trying to dodge bullets.

* * *

><p><strong>SUPERBOY AND KID FLASH RETURN IN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE<strong>

* * *

><p>And that is it. Thank you very much for reading this story, it has been a long time in the writing, but I am really happy with where it has ended. if you liked it, please review.<p> 


End file.
